


Adam Milligan Headcanons

by applepail



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 15:11:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applepail/pseuds/applepail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>10 personal headcanons, each with a little short story, about a recently freed Adam Milligan travelling with his half-brothers in all his Milligan glory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adam Milligan Headcanons

**1\. Adam’s not a morning person**

“Wakey, wakey,” Dean said, shaking his youngest brother awake. “Eggs and bakey, Mulligan.”

“It’s _Milligan_...” Adam mumbled sleepily as he rolled over and covered his head in the fleece blanket. The backseat of the impala had become the nineteen/six hundred year old’s nest, much to his eldest brother’s abhorrence.

“It’s _morning_ ,” Dean growled, firmly shaking the lump of bedding.

No response from the labyrinth of blankets his youngest brother was hidden inside.

“Adam.”

Dean’s half-brother continued to ignore him.

“ _Adam_.”

The characteristically grumpy teenager let out a grunt and retreated deeper into his cocoon.

“ _Adam_!”

A small, whimpery voice, muffled by the bedding, came from inside the blanket haven that was Adam’s makeshift bed. “Just ‘cause the sun is up doesn’t mean I have to be...”

“Sam’s bringing back breakfast, and if you don’t get up, you don’t get any.”

A pasty hand stuck out from under the blanket fort, first flipping Dean off, then shooing him off like a pestersome fly before retreating back to warmth.

“It’s my car you’re sleeping in, you know.”

“Like I give a fuck...”

\-----

Sam didn’t even have to think about what had happened while he was gone. It wasn’t surprising.

Adam moping on the ground next to the impala, only half-dressed and wrapped in one of his many blankets, muttering curses under his breath.

Dean inside the car, lip singing to some sort of song and making sure every door was locked.

Sam rolled his eyes. At least their brother was awake.

**2\. Adam’s a lot more easily scared then he lets on**

“Why do we never fight ghosts in the _daytime_?” Adam asked, brushing a cobweb off his shirt. “I can barely see my hand in front of my fucking _face_.”

“Have you ever seen a ghost while the suns up, Adam?” Dean said, nudging open a door. Winchesters have a way of making Milligans feel stupid. “Yeah, neither have I.”

The three brothers shined their flashlights around the abandoned sitting room, inspecting for, well, dead people.

“So...” Adam said “We’re looking for a corpse, hm?”

“According to the stories,” Sam said, looking over a bookcase that was overflowing with dusty, yellowing volumes. “It’s hacked up, and hidden somewhere in the house.”

“So why hasn’t anyone found it?”

“This house is haunted and old, Adam,” Dean said, running his hand along the walls, searching for something. “Do you know what old haunted houses have?”

“Enough dust to keep me coughing for the next three _weeks_?” Adam said, waving away the tiny specks. Adam hated hunting, and was actually rather grateful his brother’s hardly ever brought him along.

“Passages,” Sam said. “Every nook and cranny could be a different place for someone to store a body.”

“This place _smells_ like body...” Adam said, leaning back against the wall.

“We didn’t bring you here for moral support, Mulligan--”

“ _Milligan_ ,” Adam corrected his eldest brother.

“Right, _whatever_. Get cracking.”

“ _Where_?”

The Winchesters exchange glances, forming some sort of plan via psychic brotherly connections.

“Dean, you take upstairs, I’ll keep looking here, Adam, you check the basement.”

“Why do _I_ have to go to basement?” Adam complained, hoping his shudder wasn’t noticeable in the dark. “This is _your_ hunt...”

His brothers roll their eyes. Adam can tell they were expecting some sort of helpful, bright-eyed, bushy-tailed little shit when they told him he could come with them.

“Fine, I’ll take the basement,” Dean said, making sure to punch Adam in the shoulder as he walked by. When Adam was younger, he always thought having sibling would be nice. He took all of that back. “You look upstairs.”

\-----

A high-pitched squeal broke the quiet air of the house, quickly followed by a series of loud, thudding footsteps of quick retreat.

“Adam?” Sam called out, already running towards the source of the sound.

“ _Saaam_!!” Came Adam’s pathetic yelp as he tore down the hallway and almost threw himself down the staircase.

Sam tried to calm his younger brother and figure out what happened at the same time, with little success, because Adam still hadn’t stopped hyperventilating.

“What happened?!” Dean said, emerging from the lower level of the house.

Adam cowered behind his older brothers, who shone their flashlights up at the top of the stairs, inspecting for danger.

Instead, a very agitated creature stared down at them.

A raccoon with shiny black eyes and some anger issues was obviously not Adam’s newest friend.

 

**3\. Adam’s a picky eater**

Adam prodded disgustedly at the flat, colorless, meat-like object in front of him.

“This,” Adam said, sighing and pushing the so-called burger away from him. “Is not food.”

“I’m sorry this ain’t ‘fine dining,’ Mulligan,” Dean said, swallowing his mouthful of overly-processed meat. “But, hey, if you want something else, you’re welcome to go buy it yourself.”

“You act like it’s _my_ fault I can’t get a job. You try it, see how many people wanna hire you after you’ve died six _thousand_ times.” Adam grumbled, resting his head on his hands. “And it’s _Milligan_!”

“Credit cards are a wonderful thing, _Milligan_.”

“I’m not _stealing_ either.”

“Then eat your friggin’ burger.”

Adam glared at the beef product. “You’re going to _die_ from eating this crap.”

“Yes, yes, heart failure, kidney failure, gut failure, I’m a doctor, blah blah,” Dean said, unamused. “I’m much more likely to wind up mauled to death before a little all-American fast food can catch up with me.”

Adam sighed. “Whatever, I’m not hungry...”

**4\. Adam loves holiday specials**

" _Really_ , Mulligan?" Dean asked, rolling his eyes at what his half-brother was watching.

"Milligan," Adam corrected automatically. He didn't know how Dean still hadn't figured out his last name. It was a very simple name.

" _This_ Hallmark crap?" Dean said, as usual, ignoring Adam's correction and pointing at the TV. Adam had it turned to ABC so he could watch Christmas specials.

"It's not _all_ crap." Adam said, focusing on his red-nosed reindeer as it frolicked across the screen to save Christmas.

"No, it's all crap."

"Says _Dr. Sexy _." Adam dramatically swooned, making sure to lean against his older brother in the most obnoxious way possible.__

__"That is quality programming, you little _shit_."_ _

__"Whoever wrote it doesn't know the first thing about hospitals."_ _

__Dean flopped down onto the couch next to Adam, placing an unopened case of beer at their feet. "What's happening?"_ _

__"He's banned from the reindeer games," Adam said nonchalantly. "So the pretty little doe bitch came to be cheerful."_ _

__"I'm sorry I asked."_ _

__" _Someone's,_ got the Christmas spirit," Adam said, reaching for a bottle, only to have Dean slap his hand away. "Hey-!"_ _

__"And _someone's_ not of legal drinking age yet." Dean said with a smirk._ _

__"I'm like four times older than you!"_ _

__"We only count the years we've been alive under this roof."_ _

__"It's not _your_ roof..." Adam said, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms over his chest._ _

__"Do you _wanna_ sleep in the hallway?"_ _

__Adam huffed and returned to his Rudolph._ _

___Now_ his brother bothers with "legality."_ _

__" _Asshole_..."_ _

__"At least I'm not a little shit."_ _

__**5\. Adam hates being called cute (And just about every woman over thirty thinks he's adorable.)** _ _

__"Hello, boys," A perky, round, forty-something woman with too much makeup and fiery red hair greeted. "My name's Debra, can I start you three off with something to drink?"_ _

__She scribbled down Sam's order for coffee and Dean's order for coke before turning to Adam. "Anything for you, cutie pie?"_ _

__"Uh... Just..." Adam said awkwardly, fully aware of the warm feeling in his face. "Iced tea, please..."_ _

__And soon as she was out of earshot Dean started chuckling. "I think she likes you, Adam."_ _

__"Shuddap," Adam said, hiding his face by resting his forehead on the table. Why did this happen at every diner? It was because some sort of sick running gag!_ _

__"Aw..." Dean cooed. "What's wrong, cutie pie?"_ _

__" _Sam_..." Adam whined. Adam had quickly picked a favorite Winchester, and Dean was not it._ _

__"Don't pick on him, Dean," Sam said in a voice that told Adam Sam found this funny as well._ _

__"I'm not picking on him," Dean said. "I'm _complimenting_ him."_ _

__" _Antagonizing_..." Adam corrected, still not picking his head off the table._ _

__Debra returned with drinks._ _

__"Coffee, Coke," She said, placing his brothers' drinks on the table. "And here's your iced tea, sweetie."_ _

__"Thank you..." Adam said, giving her a sort of halfhearted smile. This was way more awkward than ordering food should ever be._ _

__How come no women _his age_ thought he was cute?_ _

__"Can I get you boys anything to eat, or do you need another minute to decide?"_ _

__Ordering was made complicated by Debra calling him "honey" and "sugar pea." Adam's head met the table as soon as she was gone._ _

__"Every diner..." Adam moaned pathetically. "It's a _curse_..."_ _

__"Look on the bright side, Mulligan," Dean said cheerfully. "At least _someone's _into you."___ _

____In contrast to his older brother, who often left his brothers with the research so he could go over to some twenty-something girl's apartment, Adam had not gotten a single girl to talk to him since he was pulled from the pit. Adam couldn't figure out how Dean did it. The last girl Adam saw him with had boobs the size of cantelopes._ _ _ _

____Apparently chicks just aren't into barbecue._ _ _ _

____"Shut up," Adam didn't have the heart to correct his brother._ _ _ _

____**7\. Adam passes the time playing a handheld game** _ _ _ _

____For the last 34 miles, the impala had been silent._ _ _ _

____Save for the most annoying sound an electronic device can make._ _ _ _

____Sam couldn't even drown out the beeping with some music. Not with Dean sleeping in the passenger seat. Dean needed his rest if he was going to tackle the impala's nightshift._ _ _ _

____But still._ _ _ _

_____Beep, beep beep. Beep. Be-beep._ _ _ _ _

____"Adam," Sam asked, knowing the answer but craving some sound other then the beeping. "What are you doing?"_ _ _ _

____" _Owning_ this game."_ _ _ _

____"Could you maybe," Sam asked hopefully. "Not play that right now?"_ _ _ _

____"How much longer until we get there?"_ _ _ _

____"We're going to Maine, Adam, we're not gonna be there until four tomorrow morning."_ _ _ _

____"Then that's a negative on the 'not playing' suggestion. Thanks for the input, though." Adam said, way for focusing on ' _owning_ ' his game than talking to Sam._ _ _ _

____"It wasn't really a suggestion."_ _ _ _

____"What do you expect me to do until we get to Maine if I stop?"_ _ _ _

____"Sleep?" Sam growled._ _ _ _

____"It's one PM and I've been stuck in the car since last night," Adam said. "I'm not exactly exhausted."_ _ _ _

____"You're doing this on purpose now, aren't you?"_ _ _ _

____"Maybe," Adam said, the volume on his handheld getting noticeably louder._ _ _ _

____Sam, finally ready to be rid of the constant beeping, reached a free hand back, snatched the game from his half-brother, and tossed it to the floor by passenger seat._ _ _ _

____" _Hey_!" Adam protested, hearing the solemn game over tone play, ending his victory streak._ _ _ _

____"Wha...?" Came a sleepy moan. Dean had returned to the waking world. "What are you two _doing_?"_ _ _ _

____Sam glared back at Adam._ _ _ _

____"That was your own fault, you know," Adam smirked._ _ _ _

____**8\. Kate never let Adam curse while he was living with her, so sometimes he still accidently says “fake swears”** _ _ _ _

____“What’re you doing?” Dean asked, wandering into the motel room. “Still playing that game?”_ _ _ _

____“Yeah.” Adam said, trying not to break concentration. If this game was to be the death of him, so be it. At least he would beat the motherfucking preset highscore._ _ _ _

____“Have you moved at all today?”_ _ _ _

____Adam shrugged. “It’s my day off.”_ _ _ _

____“...Have you even _eaten_?”_ _ _ _

____“No,” Adam said. “Why? Did you bring me something?”_ _ _ _

____Sam trotted up behind his older brother, leaning against the door frame casually. “What’s happeni--Adam, have you moved at all since we left?”_ _ _ _

____Adam shrugged._ _ _ _

____“Adam,” Sam said, rolling his eyes. “You’re obsessed.”_ _ _ _

____“Just for today.”_ _ _ _

____“I don’t think--”_ _ _ _

____“ _RASPBERRIES_!” Adam shrieked, angrily tossing the game down on the bed. “You _dumbasses_!! I can’t frickin’ _concentrate_ with all this _TALKING_!!”_ _ _ _

____There was a moment of silence as Adam’s language settled._ _ _ _

____Chuckling quietly emerged from the Winchesters, growing into full-fledged laughter at their fuming sibling._ _ _ _

____“W-what?” Dean asked, laughing. “ _Raspberries_? That’s how you handle that?”_ _ _ _

____Adam turned to face his brothers. “I-is that what I said...?”_ _ _ _

____Sam nodded, smiling widely._ _ _ _

____“What?! Sh-shut up! It’s a habit!!”_ _ _ _

____“What the hell kinda habit is _that_ , Mulligan?”_ _ _ _

____“ _Milligan_!” Adam corrected defensively, turning to his eldest brother. “And it just is, alright?!”_ _ _ _

____“Where the hell do you pick up _raspberries_ as a respectable response to anything?”_ _ _ _

____“ _Sam_!” Adam whined, turning to Sam for support._ _ _ _

____“No, no,” Sam replied, chuckling. “I’d like to hear where that came from.”_ _ _ _

____“I-I’ve always done it!”_ _ _ _

____“What?” Dean teased, ruffling the teen’s messy blonde hair as he walked past. “Momma Mulligan didn’t let you swear in the house?”_ _ _ _

____“H-hey!” Adam snapped, flustered. “I’ll have you know most mothers don’t let their kids curse all the damn time!”_ _ _ _

____“That’s adorable, Addie,” Dean said, retrieving a beer._ _ _ _

____“My mom was scary as _fuck_ ,” Adam said, crossing his arms over his chest. “I’d like to see _you_ say no to her.”_ _ _ _

____**9\. Adam’s a neat freak** _ _ _ _

____Since Adam hated hunting, he usually stayed behind in the motel to do as he pleased._ _ _ _

____And since his brothers hated him complaining about the state of said motel room, Adam usually had to clean._ _ _ _

____This would’ve been tedious work if Katy Perry had not been there to help boost his moral._ _ _ _

____“They don’t understand yoou!” Adam sang enthusiastically, picking up a bag of day-old takeout and dumping it into the trash. “You’re from a _whooole_ ‘nother _wooorld_ , a diiifferent dimension!”_ _ _ _

____Adam could always tell when Sam and Dean were close to figuring out whatever the monster they were hunting was. The motel was always twenty times worse after their all-nighters trying to figure out what it is and how to kill it._ _ _ _

____“You ooopened my eyeeess!” Adam continued to sing, dancing his way across the motel room and straightening up. “And I’m ready to go lead me into the liiight!!”_ _ _ _

____Adam continued this way for quite awhile, until eventually the motel room was tidy. In Dean’s eyes, Adam had earned a reputation as a “Neat Freak.” He wasn’t particularly “freaky” about keeping the place decent, but Kate had raised him to leave a place cleaner than you found it, and the habit had stuck. It came to a point where, yes, his brothers leaving a mess bugged him a bit._ _ _ _

____Besides, he’d hate to have to clean all this up on the last day, or just leave it for some poor maid who probably already had to clean cum-stained sheets every other night._ _ _ _

____Adam pulled his gameboy out of his duffle bag and went to work beating his own highscore while he waited for his brother’s too return. He had orders not to leave the motel room today. Apparently it was too dangerous to walk around without a gun on hand this time, and he was not looking for a repeat of what happened last time he decided to ignore that order._ _ _ _

____Despite knowing that this was their job and they hardly ever had any issues with it, Adam couldn’t help worrying about if they’d be okay or not._ _ _ _

____After another hour, his older brothers returned._ _ _ _

____“How was it?” Adam asked automatically. “Didja catch it yet?”_ _ _ _

____The fact that neither Winchester responded probably meant “it got away.”_ _ _ _

____“So I have to stay here all day tomorrow too?”_ _ _ _

____“No,” Dean growled, pulling a beer out of the motel’s mini-fridge. “We’ll get it tonight...”_ _ _ _

____“You sure you wanna go back out there that soon?” Sam asked his brother, sitting down on one of the beds._ _ _ _

____“Do I have a choice?” To say Dean was pissed was a bit of an understatement. Though, Adam could regrettably admit he’d seen worse._ _ _ _

____Dean flopped down on the bed Adam was sitting on, and leaned back against the headboard. Adam irritably noticed that Dean hadn’t taken his boots off yet and now had dirt on the bed Adam had to sleep in tonight._ _ _ _

____“Feet down, Dean...” Adam muttered, glaring at his handheld._ _ _ _

____“Make me, Mulligan.”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____**10\. If he’s not driving, Adam always falls asleep in the car** _ _ _ _

____" _Finally_ ," Dean said, pulling the impala into the motel's parking lot. "I thought the world would start _ending_ again before we found a vacant place."_ _ _ _

____"I told you I could take the wheel," Sam said, smirking at his stubborn brother._ _ _ _

____"Yeah, yeah, whatever..." Dean said, parking the impala._ _ _ _

____"Hey, Dean," Sam said, turning to the backseat. "Look."_ _ _ _

____Dean looked back over his shoulder. Adam was peacefully snoozing away, leaning his head against his shoulder like a little kid after a long road trip to Grandma's._ _ _ _

____Hell, it was almost adorable._ _ _ _

____"Milligan," Dean says, smirking. "Wakey, wakey."_ _ _ _

____" _Milligan_..." Adam corrected, his eyes fluttering open. "...Wait a minute... Did you say Mulligan or Milligan...?"_ _ _ _

____His older brothers chuckled._ _ _ _

____"Ugh... _Damn_ it..." Adam said groggily, stretching as best he could the limited space. "'Fell asleep again, didn't I...?"_ _ _ _

____"Up, kiddo," Dean said, pushing open the car door and filling the impala with chilly night air. "Unless you need me to carry you in."_ _ _ _

____"Tempting offer," Adam said, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "But I'm gonna keep the few scraps of dignity I have left."_ _ _ _

____The three brothers got out of the car, immediately confronted with freezing night air, and start towards the motel check-in area, Adam shuffling sleepily a few feet behind his older brothers, his hoodie doing very little to keep out the chill._ _ _ _

____"You said Milligan, didn't you?" Adam asked, waking up slowly._ _ _ _

____"Did I?" Dean said, smirking at his groggy brother. "Sorry, I _meant_ Mulligan."_ _ _ _

____"...Asshole."_ _ _ _

____"At least I’m not a little shit."_ _ _ _


End file.
